The present invention relates to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a device for transmitting/receiving data through a global line constituting a single line.
Generally, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) transfers parallel data through a global line. This method is advantageous for transferring data at a high rate of speed. However, when parallel data are transferred not at high speed but at low speed, since each of the data uses the global line, this method is not efficient.
Therefore, for improving efficiency of the global line, it is possible to convert the parallel data to serial data for transferring data. However, in this case, a pipe latch circuit and a control circuit for controlling the pipe latch circuit should be included at both sides of the global line. Further, when the parallel data are converted to the serial data to be transferred, transfer speed is relatively increased in comparison with transferring the parallel data through a plurality of global lines.